


Finding Marmora

by Praxis51



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Atlantis: The Lost Empire Fusion, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Praxis51/pseuds/Praxis51
Summary: Shiro has spent the last five years trying to prove the existence of Marmora, an ancient planet that disappeared thousands of years ago. But when Shiro gets a mysterious benefactor, he is sent  on the adventure of a lifetime on an quest to find Marmora and its legendary power source.He also finds Keith.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Everyone! I wrote this fic as a way to procrastinate and it kinda spiraled from there. This first chapter is boring but necessary to set up the rest of the story, which picks up from here. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Atlantis: The Lost Empire or Voltron are the property of their respective creators, not mine. Any lines taken from those two works are not mine. I'm just doing this for fun

Shiro smiled at his audience, a little nervous, before beginning his practiced speech, “Good afternoon, gentlemen. First off, I’d like to thank this board for taking the time to hear my proposal. Now we’ve all heard of the legend of Marmora, a planet on the outreaches of our solar system that was home to an advanced civilization, possessing technology far beyond our own that according to ancient Greek texts, was suddenly struck by some cataclysmic event that caused it to disappear.” 

“Now some of you may ask, why Marmora? It’s just a myth, isn’t it? Pure fantasy. Well, that is where you’d be wrong. 10,000 years before the Egyptians built the pyramids, Marmora had electricity, advanced medicine, even the power of space travel. There are accounts of Marmorans coming to Earth. Impossible, you say? Well, no. No, not for them. Numerous ancient cultures all over the globe agree that Marmora possessed a power source of some kind, more powerful than solar, than coal. More powerful than our modern nuclear reactors. 

“Gentlemen, I propose that we find Marmora, find that power source, and bring it back to Earth. Now this-” Shiro shuffled around for a few moments, before turning on his projector and showing a blurry picture of the stars up on the wall behind him, “is a copy of the photographs taken during the Kerberos mission. Looking into space from Kerberos’ surface, there’s a large celestial object,” Shiro pointed to a particularly large amber dot, “visible with the human eye, currently unexplained! Notice that the celestial object is giving off a distinct amber glow. Marmora was identified by astronomers by its distinct amber glow. I did the calculations and that celestial object is the within the same orbit that Marmora was proclaimed to be! I propose that this unidentified celestial object _is_ Marmora!” 

Shiro tapped his fingers against the dot, “Gentlemen, uh, I’ll take your questions now,”

Suddenly, his communicator beeped. “Uh, would you gentlemen please excuse me for a moment?” Shiro quickly darted to the other side of the room, cutting in front of the projector, the stars illuminated on his face for a brief moment, to get to the desk where his communicator lay. He picked it up and held it to his ear, 

“Deep-Space Exploration Division, Takashi Shirogane speaking,” He said smoothly. The voice on the other end started ranting. “Yeah. Sorry about that. You know how electricity can be in this building. Uh, just, just a second.” Shiro unplugged the large projector, almost tripping on the wire, and turned the main lights back on, showing his group of ‘gentlemen’ to be nothing more than a bunch of empty chairs. He held the communicator back up against his ear, “How’s that? Is that better?” The voice on the other end continued ranting about how inconvenient the sudden loss of power to their offices had been, “And don’t let it happen again!” The voice said finally before closing the link in a huff. Shiro sighed, before turning back to the group of empty chairs. 

“Now, I’ve plotted a route that will take myself and a crew past Kerberos and directly to Marmora. Using ancient astronomers’ knowledge about the position of Marmora in the Earth’s sky at different times of the year and the position of the planet at the time of the Kerberos mission, I’ve been able to predict where the planet will be at any point in time, give or take a hundred miles.” 

The clock above Shiro’s desk let out a loud series of chimes. Shiro smiled and retrieved his disc of slides from the large projector. “Showtime”, Shiro said, confident that the board would approve his mission. Finally, he’d be able to continue on the Holt legacy. _If only they could be here to witness it_ , Shiro thought with a pang of remorse. Suddenly his communicator buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the message. 

“Dear Mr. Shirogane, this is to inform you that your meeting today has been moved up from 4:30 p.m. to 3:30 p.m,” Shiro read aloud. He glanced at the clock on his wall. 

4:02 

“What?!” Shiro exclaimed, rushing up the stairs, hoping to catch the board before they left the meeting room. He ran down the hallways, almost knocking over three separate people in his haste. By the time he got to his designated meeting room, it was empty save for Commander Iverson. The only person he really needed to approve his proposal. Commander Iverson was sitting calmly at the head of the table, as if Shiro wasn’t over half an hour late to his own meeting. Shiro’s spine straightened and his shoulders squared as he saluted the Commander. 

“At ease, Shirogane. Don’t worry about the time,” he said, cutting off Shiro’s apology with an impatient wave of his hand, “I figured that was an error on the part of my secretary. You would have been fifteen minutes early otherwise. So. Tell me your proporsal.” 

Shiro took in a deep breath, his palms a little sweaty from the sudden onset of nerves. “First off, I’d like to thank you for taking the time to hear my proposal. Now, we’ve all heard of the legend of Marmora, a planet on the outreaches of-” 

“Let me stop you right there. Shirogane, why exactly are you bringing up Marmora? The Garrison is a scientific and military institution. We don’t deal in fairy tales,” Commander Iverson said, his brows furrowing in obvious disapproval. 

“It’s not a fairy tale, sir. It exists! I can show you!” Shiro hurried over to the projector in the back of the room, quickly turning it on and inserting his disc of slides. A illuminated picture of space filled the opposite wall, “Now if you look just left of center, you can see a large celestial object giving off a distinct amber glow. Marmora was famous for its amber glow. I did the calculations and this object falls within Marmora’s supposed orbit. It _is_ Marmora.” 

Commander Iverson said nothing, only letting out a breath through his nose. Shiro fidgeted. Finally Commander Iverson stood up and walked towards the back of the room. 

“I’ve heard enough,” he said, shutting off the projector with an audible _click_. Shiro’s stomach dropped. That was it? That couldn’t be it! Shiro had worked too hard. _Dr. Holt_ had worked too hard. 

“Sir, if you could just-” 

“I am not spending millions of dollars to explore a old wives’ tale, Shirogane,” Commander Iverson said with a tone of finality but his eyes softened and he laid a gentle hand on Shiro’s shoulder. 

“I know these last few years have been hard on you. The crash landing of the Kerberos mission cost you your hand and the Holts their lives,” Shiro couldn’t help flinching at the casual mention of the crash. Commander Iverson pretended not to notice, leaving Shiro what was left of his dignity. “I know that Marmora was Dr. Holt’s pet project and now you want to honor his legacy. But you can do that by living your life, instead of wasting away chasing after a, a pipe dream. You have a lot of potential, Shirogane. Don’t throw that all away over a fantasy .” Shiro stilled at the word ‘fantasy’. He suddenly was filled with fury that the Commander would all but spit in the face of his calculations, his evidence. He stepped away from the Commander, determination etched on his features. 

“Sir, it’s not a pipe dream! And if the Garrison rejects my proposal… well, consider this my resignation.” The Commander opened his mouth as if to try to change Shiro’s mind, but he could tell the man was steadfast in his convictions. Even to his own detriment. Iverson sighed heavily. 

“Very well,” Commander Iverson said succinctly, leaving the room without another word. Shiro ran a hand through his hair, dejected. After all these years dedicated to the Garrison…it was over. Perhaps it was for the best. Perhaps he could finally move on, get over the crash that had sent his life in turmoil all those years ago. 

_No._ He couldn’t give up. He’d find another way to Marmora, even if he had to build the spaceship himself. But that was a fight for another day. Now, he just had to muster up the energy to pack up his things and head home. 

* * *

Shiro fumbled to get the door to his apartment open, what with his arms full of research and his belongings from the Garrison. He stepped into his empty apartment and let out a heavy sigh. 

“I’m home,” he called out dejectedly, “Kuro? Here kitty.” ‘Kuro’ being the black cat that kept Shiro company. He reached out to turn the lights on, flicking the switch next to the door. Nothing happened. He toggled it a few times, before lightning illuminated the room. 

  


Kuro wasn't the only one waiting for him.

A womanly figure was standing by the window. Shiro tensed, dropping his box of belongings and taking on a fighting stance. He was rusty when it came to hand-to-hand combat but he was sure he could hold his own long enough to alert the police. 

The woman turned around, her eyes assessing Shiro but she made no move to attack him. 

“Who…who are you? How did you get in here?” Shiro asked, trying to mask his fear. By the unimpressed look on her face, he could tell he had failed.

“Takashi Shirogane, I presume,” She said. The woman was stunning. Tall and athletic, with rich mahogany skin and a shock of white hair piled into a bun atop of her head. Regardless of the white hair, though, she didn’t look to be much older than Shiro. She was in a plain black dress but she held herself like a queen. She sat down on the plush sofa next to the window. 

“My name is Allura. I’m here on behalf of my father, who has a most intriguing proposition for you. Are you interested?” She asked, putting her hands in her lap. Shiro looked at her, dumbfounded. 

“Your…your father? Who is your father?” “Alfor Smythe,” She replied easily. Shiro recognized that name. Everyone knew of the reclusive billionaire who had made his fortune in creating state-of-the-art medical devices. 

“Alfor Smythe is your father? But, but what could he possibly want to speak to me about?” Shiro asked. 

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?”

Shiro paused for a moment, thinking it over. He was intrigued by the suspicious proposition, no doubt about it. He was a scientist at heart, and this whole situation piqued his natural curiosity. So against his better judgment, Shiro agreed to go with Allura to her family’s mansion.

It was an awkwardly long drive. At least, it was for him. Allura seemed perfectly content to stare out the window and sit in silence. Finally they arrived to a set of tall, imposing iron gates. The gates opened and the car drove up a winding driveway to a large imposing mansion. Actually, the term ‘mansion’ felt like an understatement, the building was so immense. 

The inside of the mansion was somehow even more opulent. It almost seemed smug in its splendor. The furniture all had the look of highly cherished antiques, kept pristine despite their age. The carpet was so intricately designed, Shiro felt bad just stepping on it. 

“This way, please,” Allura said, noticing Shiro had stopped to gape openly at one of the full sets of armor that lined the walls. He followed after her, walking past the fireplace and glancing up at the large family painting above the mantle. Were those _mice_ on Allura’s shoulder? He stopped to have a better look. 

“Step lively, please. My father does not like to be kept waiting,” Allura said with a disdainful sniff, striding towards the elevator across the room. Shiro quickened his pace to catch up to her. 

“You will address him as ‘Mr.Smythe’ or ‘sir’. You will stand unless asked to be seated. Keep your sentences short and to the point. Are we clear?” Allura said as the elevator took them up to the next floor, her tone clearly stating that any deviations in behavior would not be tolerated. Shiro couldn’t help his involuntary gulp. Allura nodded, satisfied with his response. The elevator doors opened to a large study, books covering every available surface despite the numerous bookshelves that lined the walls. 

“And relax,” Allura said as Shiro stepped out of the elevator, “he doesn’t bite. Often.” With that the doors closed, leaving Shiro to face Alfor Smythe alone. He walked into the room cautiously before a painting on the wall caught his eye. _It couldn’t be…_

“Dr. Holt?” he couldn’t help asking aloud. But it was unmistakeably a painting of Dr. Holt and the man Shiro assumed to be Alfor Smythe. 

“Finest man I ever met,” a voice spoke up. Shiro jumped. It had come from a chaise lounge in the furthest corner of the room. Shiro hadn’t even noticed the man but now that he had he was impossible to miss. The man stood up and made his way over to Shiro, extending a hand out in greeting. The resemblance between Allura and her father was astounding. They both had the same deep mahogany skin and striking white hair. The same regal bearing. Alfor had a white beard to match his hair and there were laugh lines faintly etched into his face. Still, he stood tall, as if otherwise untouched by age. Shiro shook his hand, still waiting to wake up from this crazy dream. But Alfor just gave him a gentle smile, 

“Alfor Smythe. Pleasure to meet you, Takashi,” 

“I go by Shiro, actually,” Shiro corrected automatically before blushing in mortification. Alfor laughed. 

“Shiro, then.” 

“Did you really know Dr. Holt?” Shiro couldn’t help asking.

“I met Samuel Holt while doing contract work for the Garrison. We stayed close friends ‘till the end of his days,” the older man said. Shiro looked away. Regardless of how many times people told him otherwise, he would always carry blame in his heart for what happened to Dr. Holt and his son He had been the one piloting the ship when they had crash landed, after all. 

“He even convinced me to help fund some of his expeditions. He spoke of you often, actually. He was your mentor, I believe?” Alfor continued. Shiro nodded. “Yes, he was. Funny. He, he never mentioned you,” 

“Oh, he wouldn’t. He knew how much I valued my privacy.” 

“Mr. Smythe, should I be wondering why I’m here?”

“Shiro, for years Samuel talked my ear off about Marmora and the amazing power source on the planet. So I finally told him that if there was ever proof found of the planet existing I would fund his exposition myself. And he found it, the moment he snapped that picture on the surface of Kerberos. Now, I know your mentor’s gone, Shiro, God rest his soul, but Alfor Smythe is a man who keeps his word,” 

Alfor Smythe looked at the picture of Dr. Holt up on the wall, heaving a sigh before continuing, “Well, what are we standing around for? We got work to do,” Alfor moved over to sit at the desk in front of the fireplace. Shiro followed him.

“But Mr. Smythe, you know, in order to do what you’re proposing, you’ll need a crew.” 

“Taken care of.” 

“You’ll need engineers and…and pilots.” 

Alfor spread out the papers on the desk, the pile turning out to be a stack of profiles of the main crew members. “Got ‘em all. The best of the best. Lance McClain, fighter pilot, top of his class at the Garrison. Pidge Gunderson. Don’t let her age fool you. She’s forgotten more about technology than you and I will ever know. Hunk Garret, engineer extraordinaire, He’s also a medic, so it’s like two crew members in one. All we need now is an expert in Marmoran lore. So, it’s decision time. You can either build on Dr. Holt’s legacy or you can go back to your desk job at the Garrison,” 

Shiro was stunned. He slumped into the chair across from Alfor. “This is for real,” He muttered, dazed. “Now you’re catching on,” Alfor said with a smile. Shiro stood up again, excited by all the possibilities. 

“All right. Okay. I suppose it’s good that I resigned this afternoon,” 

“I felt it best to approach you before you found another job. I don’t like to leave loose ends.” 

“Uh, my apartment. I’ll have to give notice.” 

“Taken care of.” 

“My clothes?” 

“Packed.” 

“My things?” 

“In storage.” 

“My cat?” 

Suddenly, Kuro appeared out of nowhere, jumping up onto the table with a little ‘meow’. Shiro scratched in between the cat’s ears. “Wow,” he murmured.

“Marmora is waiting, Shiro. What do you say?” Alfor said. 

Shiro figured he should have been a little wary of Mr.Smythe’s overarching influence, but he was too focused on the mission. Finally, Marmora was within reach, closer than it had ever been before. 

“I’m your man, Mr. Smythe. You will not regret this!” Shiro said eagerly, shaking Mr. Smythe’s hand once again. He had spent years preparing for this. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos and comments. It really means a lot. This chapter is a longer than the first, and hopefully you like it. Enjoy!

Shiro was not prepared for this. He felt another wave of nausea overtake him as the spaceship exited the atmosphere. Oh god. He made for one of the paper bags that had been provided for any members of the crew who felt queasy during flight. And to think he used to be a pilot, the pride of the Garrison. _If only Matt could see me now,_ Shiro thought dejectedly. He’d be laughing up a storm. Shiro stayed as still as possible as the spaceship left Earth, eyes tightly shut as he tried to maintain the shreds of his dignity. 

Within minutes, the spaceship slowed and the artificial gravity was activated on board. Shiro was still hesitant to leave his seat. 

“You’ll be just fine, Shiro. You were a pilot, weren’t you? Surely you should be prepared for this,” said a voice behind him. It belonged to none other than Allura, who had traded her long flowing black dress for a form-fitting white suit with blue and pink accents. 

“Ah! Uh, it’s you!” Shiro exclaimed. Allura raised an eyebrow. “Yes, I am heading this expedition. It _is_ being funded by my family, after all. And someone has to keep this crew in line” Suddenly a man with bright orange hair and matching mustache came stomping up to them. He was dressed in a blue and white blazer with matching boots that came up to just below his knees. Stylish, if a bit out of place. He was holding a box of random ingredients in his hands and his expression said he was not happy about it. 

“Allura, if I may intrude…” the man started, only sparing Shiro a glance. 

“What is it this time, Coran?” Allura asked with a sigh. 

“You stuffed the culinary supplies with non-essentials. Look at all this,” Coran said, waving the box underneath Allura’s nose, “Cinnamon, oregano, cilantro.” Coran tossed aside each spice tin, “What in the quiznak is cilantro? And what’s this?” Coran held up a head of lettuce. Allura rolled her eyes, taking the vegetable from him. 

“That would be lettuce, Coran. It’s a vegetable. The crew need the four basic food groups.” 

“There’s no need for four food groups when they have my space slush! It provides all the sustenance one could ever need,” Coran explained, his chest puffing out with pride while discussing his culinary creation. 

“Yes, Coran, but the crew might want to eat something _other_ than space slush on this expedition every once in a while.”

Coran sniffed in disdain. “Very well. But it’s unnecessary, I tell you,” he said before heading back the way he came. Allura looked at Shiro, who had been watching the conversation unfold with a mixture of fascination and dread. _Space slush_ , he thought, suddenly wishing he had chosen his last meal on Earth with more care, rather than settling for subpar Chinese takeout...

“Well, the artificial gravity has been activated, Shiro. Feel free to get up and move around. If I were you, I’d introduce myself to the rest of the crew. You’ll be spending at least the next few months with them, after all. Best to start off on the right foot,” Allura said before walking away. 

Well, that was a good a plan as any. Shiro got up and took the duffel bag containing his clothes and a few reference books regarding Marmora out from the compartment it had been stored in above his seat. He made his way down the corridor. The ship was massive, large enough to hold its two hundred crew members with ease. He headed for what seemed to be a lounge. It was empty save for one person who seemed preoccupied fiddling with their headphones. The man looked to be around the same age as Shiro, perhaps a little younger. He was dressed in a suit similar to what Allura wore, the white contrasting nicely with his tanned skin.

“You know, it’s not polite to stare,” the man said without looking up. Shiro blushed, his metal hand rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. 

“Sorry about that,” Shiro stated with an awkward laugh.

“Hey, don’t worry about it, man. I know the view is pretty ni-” The man let out a squeak when he looked up to get a good glimpse of Shiro’s face. Suddenly, his expression changed from smug to stunned. But he got over the shock within moments, quickly getting up from his chair and rushing over to Shiro, tripping over himself like an overeager puppy. Shiro took a step back, a little overwhelmed by the sudden enthusiasm, but the man either didn’t notice or didn’t care..

“You’re Takashi Shirogane! Oh wow, you were like my idol when I was back at the Garrison. You’re a legend there. And when I found out you were going to Marmora, I just had to come! It’s a real honor, Mr. Shirogane,” the man proclaimed excitedly, talking a mile a minute. Shiro could barely follow him. But he got the gist and let out a little self-conscious chuckle. 

“Just ‘Shiro’, please,” The man nodded enthusiastically. 

“I’m Lance. Lance McClain,” he introduced himself. Right. This was one of the main crewmembers Alfor had shown him. No wonder he looked so familiar. 

“Lance. I’ve heard about you. It’s a pleasure to meet you in person,” Shiro extended his empty hand and Lance took it, shaking it hard. “And shouldn’t you be flying the ship? You _are_ the pilot,” Shiro continued. Lance puffed out his chest in pride.

“Head pilot. I got us away from Earth and now it should be smooth sailing until we pass Kerberos, at least. That’s when the real work begins. But don’t worry. It’s nothing I can’t handle,” Lance said with a grin. Shiro smiled back. “Sounds good to me,” he said. Lance’s smile grew inexplicably wider. 

“So, what are you planning to do on the way to Marmora?” Lance asked. Shiro shrugged, “I’m not sure yet. My job doesn’t really start until we reach the planet, so I’ll have plenty of free time. Right now, I was just making my way around the ship, trying to get a feel for it. Thought I’d introduce myself to the crew,” he said 

“Well, I can help you out there! Two of my best friends are on this crew! Hunk Garrett and Pidge Gunderson. We go way back. We were all on the same squad back at the academy. In fact, they should still be in our quarters. I’d be happy to introduce you,” Lance offered. Shiro easily agreed. Together they headed off in the direction of the crews’ quarters. 

Lance’s quarters were a little cramped, two bunk beds pushed alongside opposing walls. As Shiro stepped into the room he realized he he had no idea where his own quarters were. He had neglected to ask Allura. At that moment, he was just focused on getting his bearings, not even giving a thought as to where he’d be sleeping for the next few weeks.

“Do you think maybe, I could bunk with you guys?,” Shiro asked, “If it’s not a hassle. I wouldn’t want to inconvenience anyone,” Shiro added, not wanting to step on anyone’s toes. 

Lance scoffed in response. “Dude, no hassle. It’d be a dream come true if we became bunk buddies. You can take the bottom bunk on the left.” 

“Alright,” Shiro said, happy he had a place to lay his head. He put the duffle bag holding all his belongings onto the bed. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” A voice above them screeched. Shiro jumped. He didn’t even notice someone else was in the room. A small figure jumped down from the top bunk and quickly threw Shiro’s duffel to the ground. 

“You better not have disturbed my microchips!” The figure said, flinging off the cot’s blanket to reveal a dozen different sized but equally fragile microchips. The person fussed over them, rearranging them just so. 

“What’s all that doing on the bed?” Shiro demanded, a bit put out this person was treating him so rudely. The small person huffed before turning to face Shiro head on. Shiro let out a gasp in surprise. They didn’t notice. 

“You ask too many questions,” said the carbon copy of Shiro’s long dead best friend. 

“ _Matt?!_ ” Shiro asked, dazed. At the name the person stilled, their eyes narrowing as they looked at Shiro more carefully. There was a flash of recognition on their face before they let out a defeated sigh. 

“Actually, it’s Katie,” they said quietly. _Katie_. Shiro recognized the name of Matt’s younger sister, though they had never actually met before. The resemblance was uncanny. Same small, wiry frame. Same sharp, intelligent gaze. Same rounded glasses. Even their haircuts were the same! 

“Hold up, Pidge. I thought your name was… Pidge.” Lance butted in, confused. 

“It is. It’s complicated, okay? I was going to tell you and Hunk. I should have figured I couldn’t keep the secret under wraps very long what with Shiro onboard and me looking like a clone of my brother.” 

“So…Katie, huh? You’re a girl?” Lance asked. 

Pidge fidgeted, looking down at the ground.

“Yes. But it’s not a big deal! I’m the same person. Still the same Pidge. So _don’t_ call me Katie.” Lance nodded, taking in the news easily. Shiro was still reeling. More so at the fact that there was a _Holt_ onboard, and it had been his fault that half her family had…had… 

Shiro suddenly felt as if he couldn’t breathe, as if there would never be enough oxygen in his lungs. Pidge noticed his sudden change in demeanor and her gaze softened. 

“I don’t blame you, Shiro. It was a mechanical error. I’m just here to see Marmora because they weren’t able to. Same as you,” Pidge said softly. Shiro nodded. He knew that, he _knew_ that. How he actually felt about it was another story. Lance cleared his throat and Shiro was absurdly grateful that for the diversion from his moment of weakness. 

“So Pidge, have you seen Hunk anywhere? Shiro wanted to meet him,” Before Lance could even finish the sentence the door slid open and a broad-chested Samoan man stepped into the room. 

“Hunk! Pidge used to be a Katie!” Lance exclaimed. 

“Lance!” Pidge admonished. 

“What? He should know!” Lance argued. 

Hunk shrugged. “I knew.” 

“Wait, you knew? And you didn’t _tell_ me?” Lance asked. 

“I mean I didn’t know the specifics but I knew it was something like that. I figured Pidge would explain when they were ready,” Hunk explained. Lance gaped in astonishment while Pidge smiled with gratitude. 

“Thanks, Hunk. I appreciate you keeping that information to _yourself_ ” Pidge said, glaring at Lance. Lance wilted. 

“Okay, so maybe that wasn’t the most tactful thing to do. I’m sorry, Pidge. I won’t tell anyone else,” Lance said. Pidge nodded, accepting the apology. Hunk shook his head at Lance’s antics before focusing his attention on Shiro with a jovial smile. 

“Sorry, I should have introduced myself. Hunk. Hunk Garrett. Chief engineer and medical officer,” Hunk said. They shook hands, Shiro not at all surprised by the easy strength in Hunk’s grip. 

“Takashi Shirogane. But I go by Shiro.” Hunk perked up in recognition of the name. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you in person. I’ve heard a lot about you. From Lance, mostly,” Hunk teased, glancing over at his friend. Lance blushed slightly before shrugging, “Guilty as charged. Shiro was my inspiration for becoming a pilot. And then I took to it like a fish to water.” 

“Ugh, fish. Hate them. Hate the taste, hate the smell, and hate all those little bones,” Hunk said with a shudder. 

“How do you feel about ‘space slush’?” Shiro couldn’t help asking. Hunk paled. “I have no idea what that is, but it does not sound good,” Hunk responded. Shiro laughed. “Well, better get used to it. It’s the bulk of our meals for the next few months. At least, according to Coran.” 

“He would know, being Allura’s second in command and all.” Pidge piped up from the bottom bunk where she had gone back to rearranging her microchips, individually screening them with some sort of handheld device Shiro didn’t recognize. 

“I don’t care who he is. I’m not eating ‘space slush’, whatever that is, for the next six months!” Hunk said, a bit frantic. Lance slung an arm over Hunk’s broad shoulders. 

“Oh, lighten up, Hunk. It won’t be _that_ bad. You’re such a snob when it comes to food,” Lance snickered. “I am not! I just like my food to be nutritious and delicious! And ‘space slush’ promises to be neither of those things!” Hunk argued. The two dissolved in bickering and Shiro turned to look at Pidge, who seemed unaffected by the antics of her friends. _Must happen often_ , Shiro thought. 

Shiro couldn’t help smiling in amusement at the two. He was surprised at how _comfortable_ he felt around them. Shiro had once been quite the extrovert, but that was a long time ago. Over the last few years he spent his time in relative isolation, holing himself up with star charts and ancient texts. Shiro admitted, it was easier that way. He didn’t know how to deal with people anymore, what to say in the face of their misplaced pity or awkward questions. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been around people for this long without feeling the urge to leave. But here he was, feeling at home with almost complete strangers. Shiro felt a sudden surge of optimism. Maybe this was a sign of what was to come. 

* * *

The next few weeks dragged by. Technically, Shiro’s job didn’t start until they actually reached Marmora. So he spent his days hanging around Hunk and Lance when they were off duty. He found himself avoiding Pidge. Not because he didn’t like her. He was sure she was a great person. It was a practically a guarantee what with who her family was. It was just…she looked so much like _Matt_ it physically hurt. Every time was a little easier though. He had gotten to the point where he could hold a short conversation with Pidge without feeling regret and guilt clawing their way up his throat. 

Allura would occasionally call him up to the bridge, asking his opinion on their best flight course or what their precise coordinates should be. On the bridge she was stern, all business. But there had been a few moments Shiro had caught her smiling, mostly when she was talking to Coran. 

Coran was...something else. He was quite a capable second-in-command, his eyes gleaming with a sharp intellect. Off duty though, he was like the eccentric uncle of the crew, using slang Shiro had never heard of and often trying his best to keep morale up during the monotonous journey through space. Shiro had to admit, it worked. Coran always had somehow managed to make Shiro feel at ease in the few conversations they had had. He was the one who had shown Shiro that the ship had a fitness center. Apparently, Shiro’s frustration with inactivity was obvious. 

That’s where he currently was, running on the treadmill. Working out had always been a source of comfort for him, especially after all the havoc of the last five years. It gave him a sense of control that was otherwise missing in his life. Shiro was just finishing his fifth mile when the gym’s intercom turned on, 

“Takashi Shirogane, please report to the bridge.” 

Shiro pressed the cool down button on the treadmill, letting his heart rate settle. He grabbed his water bottle from where it was on the ground and took a long sip. He wondered if he had time to change out of his sweaty clothes before heading to the bridge. It didn’t sound particularly urgent so Shiro went to his room and changed quickly before making his way up to the bridge. Allura was waiting for him, her hands clasped behind her back. 

“Thank you for joining me, Shiro. We are currently approaching Marmora. We should land at your proposed coordinates within two hours,” She said. He smiled, unable to hide his excitement. “However,” she continued, “we seem to have encountered a problem.” 

“A problem?” Shiro asked. 

“Yes,” she replied, “despite being only two hours from our landing site, our scanners haven’t picked up anything.”

“What do you mean?” Shiro asked, confused. 

“I mean exactly what I said. According to our scanners, there is no planet at the coordinates you provided. Just empty space,” Allura explained. 

“That’s…. that’s impossible,” Shiro said. “That’s why I brought you here. I was hoping you could explain why a planet as large as Marmora would be undetectable.” 

Shiro’s brows furrowed for a moment, trying to come up with a rational explanation. He was just grateful Allura wasn’t questioning Marmora’s very existence, just why it wasn’t showing up on the scanners. 

“I would send a high speed probe to the landing coordinates. If we could track the probe, we may have an idea why Marmora isn’t showing up on our scanners. The Marmorans were extremely advanced. Who knows what they put in place to protect the planet?” Shiro said. Allura nodded, glad he had come up with a reasonable explanation. 

“Very well. I want our fastest probe sent out to the landing coordinates as soon as possible,” Allura said to the crew manning the bridge. Within minutes, the probe was prepared and hurtling out towards the landing coordinates. The probe was much faster than Shiro expected. It spoke to just how advanced all the technology on this mission was. 

“The probe has landed, ma’am,” the crewmember overlooking the scanners said. 

“So it must be some sort of planetary cloaking device. Amazing,” Coran spoke up from where he was standing besides Allura. Shiro couldn’t help sighing in relief. At least the probe had landed. It was hard proof that Marmora wasn’t just the crazy delusions of an obsessed ex-pilot. It was real. 

“We’re also picking up on something else, ma’am.” 

“Something else?” Allura asked. 

“Yes. It came from the probe’s location. And it seems to be coming towards the ship, quickly.” Allura turned to Shiro in question. He shook his head, indicating he had no idea what it could possibly be. 

“Very well. Bring up video from the ship’s exterior cameras.” The walls lining the bridge were suddenly illuminated with a breathtaking view of space. But there was nothing but blackness interspersed with distant stars. 

“No visual as of yet. Perhaps another cloaking device?” Allura pondered. Shiro looked from wall to wall, feeling a sudden sense of foreboding. But the cameras showed nothing out of the ordinary. 

“Never mind, ma’am. It disappeared. Must have been some sort of mechanical malfunction on our part,” the crewperson said. 

“Strange. Coran, have Pidge check our systems. Might have been some sort of-” The ship jolted suddenly. “What was that?” 

“I don’t know, ma’am. But whatever it was, it hit our main shields hard. They’re down to 56%.” 

Suddenly, the front camera’s view was filled with the sight of this giant hulking _thing_. Shiro had never seen anything like it. It was huge, more than two times the size of the ship. Its outer body had a silver metallic sheen It looked almost like some sort of robotic sea creature, with two enormous front claws and a long spindled body..

“What _is_ it?” Coran asked. 

“It doesn’t matter. It’s a threat. That’s all we need to know. Lance, evasive maneuvers! Everyone else, battle stations!” Allura said calmly, steely determination etched into her face. The creature emitted an amber-colored blast. Lance barely managed to avoid it, rocking the ship wildly. The ship fired back but the creature was undeterred. It fired another blast, this time managing to hit the tail end of the ship. 

“Ma’am, engineering is trying to contact the bridge,” the communications officer spoke up. 

“Patch them through.” 

Hunk’s voice came through the speakers, “We took a big hit down here and the generator’s overheating! I don’t want to be around when it blows.” 

“How much time do we have?” Allura asked 

“Twenty minutes, if our shields hold,” There was an ominous groaning sound in the background, “better make that five,” Hunk amended. 

“You heard the man! Let’s move!” Allura flipped the switch so she could be heard all across the ship, “Everyone, make for the shuttle bay and prepare for emergency evacuation.” 

Shiro followed the rest of the crew towards the shuttle bay. It was a madhouse as everyone rushed for the shuttles. He was about to enter the nearest hangar when he felt someone grab his hand. It was Pidge. She pulled him in the opposite direction. 

“C’mon, this way” she urged, tugging on Shiro’s hand. 

“The pods are in the opposite direction!” He argued.

“Not all of them. Just trust me!” Pidge exclaimed. Shiro followed her to a different hangar, a smaller one that was a little off to the side. Shiro had run right past it. There was only one pod left, and he could see Hunk and Lance already in the pod, ready to go. 

“What took you so long?” Lance asked, as Pidge and Shiro strapped themselves into their seats. 

“Finding this guy,” Pidge pointed a thumb at Shiro. “You’re welcome, by the way,” she continued. 

“For what?” Shiro asked. 

“You saw that monster. The rest of the pods probably don’t stand a chance. But this baby, well, she’s special. I’ve been working on her in my spare time, just as something to do.” Pidge said, giving the wall next to her a fond tap. 

“You can brag later. Right now, you’ll want to hold on to something,” Lance warned as the pod shot out of the bay and into space. Within moments, the ship exploded behind them, stunning the monster momentarily. Pidge was right, the pod _was_ fast. It left the monster and what remained of the main ship far behind. Shiro’s stomach dropped at the thought of what happened to the other, slower pods. 

_All those people,_ he thought with a shudder and a sudden rush of guilt. It was his idea to come to Marmora in the first place. Without him, everyone would have been safely back on Earth. The next hour was spent in silence as the group mulled over their situation. 

“So, uh dudes, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I still can’t see the planet. And we’re supposed to be there in just a few minutes.,” Lance said with a little nervous laugh. 

“It should be fine. We know there’s a planet at the coordinates. The probe Allura sent out couldn’t have landed otherwise,” Shiro reassured. 

“Right. And what happens if there’s another monster waiting for us?” Hunk asked. 

“We’ll just have to take our chances,” Shiro admitted. 

Moments before they would be entering Marmora’s supposed atmosphere, the space around the pod shimmered and suddenly there was an entire planet in front of them. It was huge, the landscape a mixture of purple, aqua, and gold. Shiro felt something inside him ease at the sight. It was here. It was real. _Marmora_.

“Hang on, everyone. It’s about to get a little bumpy,” Lance warned as they entered Marmora’s atmosphere. The pod shook and rocked and Hunk’s face turned a little green. Shiro could empathize. He was feeling a little queasy himself. But within minutes it was over. Lance had managed to land the pod in what looked to be a lavender field. 

“According to the pod’s sensors, the planet is oxygen-rich. We should be fine without helmets,” Pidge said. 

Without further ado, Lance opened the hatch. They made their way out cautiously. But the field was empty, save for the probe the ship had sent out before all hell broke loose. 

“We’re the only ones that made it,” Hunk said sadly.

“You don’t know that. Our pod was a lot faster than the rest, so we got here first. I say we stay here for the next few days. The rest of the pods would have been given the same landing coordinates. If they made it, they’ll come here,” Shiro determined, “in the meantime, let’s catalogue our supplies.” They set about doing just that. The probes were relatively well stocked. They had everything from tents to iodine tablets. In terms of food and water, they had about a month’s worth of rations, but they could stretch it to two if they were careful. 

* * *

“Hey, do you guys see that?” Hunk asked. They had been on Marmora for about two hours. Shiro looked up. There were a few black dots in the blue sky. 

“Must be the pods,” Pidge surmised. 

“Or another few monsters,” Hunk said with a shudder. But after a few minutes, it became clear that it was the pods. They landed smoothly in the field a little far off from the first pod. Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance made their way over. Allura and Coran were among the people who stepped out of the pods. 

“Are there more coming?” Shiro asked Allura. She shook her head, confirming what Shiro already knew. Only a dozen or so people had survived. They lit a small fire in memorial, using an emergency flare and a few of the purple plants surrounding them as fuel. 

“Two weeks ago, we started this expedition with 200 of the finest men and women I have ever known,” Allura turned towards her crew, “we’re all that’s left. I won’t sugarcoat it. We have a crisis on our hands. We’re on an unfamiliar planet, far away from Earth. From here on in, everyone pulls double duty. Everyone works together,” She looked at Shiro, “Looks like all our chances of survival rest with you, Shiro. What do you suggest?” The crew all looked to Shiro, waiting for guidance. Shiro felt a little rush of panic before he quickly steeled himself. 

“I say we stay here for the night. Tomorrow we can send out scouts and I’ll try to find out exactly where we are on the planet. That way, we’ll know the route to the power source. Allura nodded. “Okay people, you heard the man. Let’s set up camp. Coran, I want you to see what supplies we’ll be able to take from the pods with us.” The crew broke out into groups, taking supplies from the pod and setting to work. Lance, Hunk and Shiro were given the job of setting up the tents. Pidge was off trying to see what technology from the pods would be useful on their journey. 

“Hey, Shiro. I wanted to ask you. How come this planet isn’t, you know, a block of ice?” Lance piped up as they worked. 

“It has something to do with the power source. From what I’ve read, it acts as energy for the whole planet. Like a miniature sun,” Shiro replied.

“Wait. We’re looking for that power source. Are you telling me we’re going to kill an entire planet when we take it? That’s messed up.” Hunk remarked. Shiro laughed. 

“No, the power source is 100% renewable. We only have to find it and take a few small samples. The planet will be fine.” “Good. I wouldn’t want that sort of the thing on my conscious,” Hunk said. Hunk and Lance spent the rest of the time asking Shiro question after question about Marmora. Shiro happily answered them as best he could. It helped to pass the time. The light in the sky dimmed and the purple plants around them started to give off a slight glow. 

“Natural phosphorescence,” Pidge noted as she walked up to them, done with cataloguing for the day. Hunk groaned, “That’s going to keep me up all night. I know it.” They finished pitching the last of the tents just in time for dinner. They sat down in a circle surrounding a lamp they were using for extra light. 

“Coran made his way over to the group, carrying a large pot filled with a bright green goo. 

“Dinner is served! This is a recipe passed down in the Wimbleton family for generations. Enjoy,” Coran announced, passing out bowls filled to the brim with goo. 

“What _is_ it?” Pidge asked, picking some up with her spoon and holding it close up to her face, as if she could analyze its contents just by looking at it. “It’s slush, a delicious meal designed to have all the nutrients one could ever need. On this mission, I call it ‘space slush’.” Coran said with a little chuckle. Hunk took one look at the goo inside his bowl and promptly shoved it towards Lance. 

“Here, you can have mine.” His stomach growled. “Aw, man. I’m just too hungry,” Hunk groaned before taking his bowl back. 

“So, who will do the honors of having the first taste of ‘space slush’?” Lance asked. Shiro hesitated, a bit put off by both the name and the color of the goo. Hunk didn’t want to eat any in the first place. Pidge scoffed. “It’s just food. You’re all such babies.” Without further ado, they ate a spoonful. Their eyes widened. 

“Oh, god. Is it bad? It’s bad,” Hunk rambled as Pidge took their time to chew and swallow. “It’s not bad. It tastes fine, actually. It’s no five-star meal but it’ll do. The weirdest part is the consistency. Kinda like melted jello,” Pidge said before eating another spoonful. Feeling better with Pidge’s analysis, the rest of them dug in. It wasn’t half-bad, Shiro admitted, relieved. They didn’t know what they could eat on the planet yet, so they’d be having ‘space slush’ for the foreseeable future. 

After dinner, Shiro headed to his tent. When he hit his sleeping mat, he suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion overtake him. It had been a long day. He was happy to have some peace and quiet, even for only a few hours. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

  


He woke up to the sound of shouting and to a pair of large hands dragging him out of his tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to talk to me about this fic (Or Sheith in general) , you can visit me at my [ Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/between-the-starz)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who's left kudos or comments. They really mean a lot.

Shiro desperately clawed at the hands griping him, but it was to no avail. He was pulled up off the ground and into a standing position. From the new angle he was finally able to get a better look at his assailant. They were huge, a good head taller than Shiro and much broader. They were covered head to toe in a sleek gray armor. Their face was hidden by a mask, with luminous purple circles in the center of it that Shiro assumed were for vision. The stranger grabbed Shiro roughly by the arm and lead him to the center of the camp, where the rest of Shiro’s crew had been taken. No one was restrained, but there were several vicious looking blades pointed in their direction, waiting for the slightest hint of trouble. 

Allura shifted next to him, whispering under her breath, “Shiro, who are these people?”

“I-I don’t know,” he responded. His first thought was that they could be Marmorans, but that was impossible. Whatever natural catastrophe happened to the planet 10,000 years ago, they shouldn’t have been able to survive. But if there was just a chance of communicating with this people, of desescalating the situation, Shiro had to take it. He racked his brain for something, _anything_ he could say in the ancient language. The first thing that came to mind was a simple introduction he had come across once. He took a deep breath before saying it loud enough for the strangers to hear him. They all stopped and stared at him, their gazes unfathomable behind their strange masks.

Suddenly, Shiro had a blade against his throat and someone was spitting rapid-fire Marmoran at him. This one was shorter than the rest, even a few inches shorter than Shiro. But they seemed to be the one in charge. Shiro stammered out the introduction again. The blade pressed harder against his throat, drawing a thin line of blood. Shiro’s eyes widened. 

“I’m sorry. That’s all I know,” Shiro said, desperately hoping they would somehow understand. Or at least hold off on killing him. 

“What are you doing here?” The leader hissed back at him. 

English. They spoke English. That was a relief but Shiro couldn’t relax with a blade still pressed against his throat. 

Allura spoke for him, back in her element now that she knew their captors could possibly be reasoned with, “We’re explorers from Earth. We come in peace.” At her words, the tallest Galra, the one who had captured Shiro, spoke up in Marmoran. The leader turned to them and they had a short heated conversation before the leader finally pulled the blade away from Shiro. He sagged in relief, bringing his left hand up to press against the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. 

“Are you in charge of these people?” The leader asked Allura. 

“I am. My name is Allura Smythe. And you are?” 

The leader bristled. “That is none of your concern,” they snapped at the same time the one who had been speaking earlier said, “My name is Antok. And this is Keith.”

“Antok!” The leader said, incredulous. Antok said something in Marmoran, pointing to the crew as if to say ‘look at them. They are obviously not a threat.’ Allura held her hands up in a gesture of peace. 

“I mean no disrespect. I just want to know your business with us,” Allura said, her tone even. The leader scoffed. 

“You are the ones who came to our planet, uninvited. Did you expect a warm welcome?” Shiro could hear the sneer in their tone. “We will take you to Kolivan. He will decide what to do with you,” the leader decided. 

“And if we refuse to go with you?” Allura asked, a bit unsure. The leader shrugged. 

“Then we will kill you where you stand and be done with this whole thing,” Keith said easily, as if he was speaking of the weather. Allura paled but held the purple gaze of Keith’s mask. 

“Very well. We will go with you,” Allura replied. Keith said something in Marmoran and the Marmorans chuckled. Shiro felt uneasy at the sound of it. It reminded him of thunder rolling in before the storm. 

* * *

The Marmorans had the crew line up single file. They walked through the purple field, the plants crunching underneath the humans’ feet. The Marmorans made no noise, moving like shadows across the field. The pale purple plants eventually gave way to a large forest, though it was unlike any forest Shiro had ever seen. It reminded him more of a vibrant coral reef. The trees, if they could be called that, were brightly colored, ranging from bloody reds to mossy greens. Some of them stood as tall as skyscrapers, their branches fanned out towards the sky. Others were tightly compacted, not having branches at all, but rather pathways etched deeply into their exterior. They looked like brightly colored brains. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Shiro looked to where the voice had come from. It had obviously been the Marmoran closest to him. Shiro recognized that it was the one who had spoken before. Antok. Still, Shiro hesitated, not sure if he was meant to respond. Antok’s head turned towards Shiro, mask glowing faintly. It was unlike the leader’s, which only had two purple circles Shiro assumed were some sort of eye slits. Antok’s had another larger circle in between two smaller ones. For a moment, Shiro wondered if this person had three eyes instead of two. 

Even with the mask obscuring their face, the Marmoran was obviously waiting for a response. Shiro fumbled for a moment, trying to come up with the most non-threatening reply possible. He ended up just responding with a simple nod. 

“Feel free to speak. I will not hurt you.” Antok replied in the face of his silence. 

“Yet,” Shiro said before he could think better of it. Antok let out a resounding laugh, startling Shiro. Keith, who was walking several paces ahead at the front of the group, barked out what sounded like a reprimand. Antok waved it off. Keith let out a threatening warning growl, but said nothing else. 

Antok continued on, as if nothing had happened “That’s fair. So tell me. Do you have anything like this on Earth?” Shiro didn’t respond, focusing on the hard ground beneath his feet. “Come on, do not be shy. I said I would not hurt you,” they continued. 

“It’s not you I’m worried about,” Shiro admitted. 

“You do not need to worry. We are taking you to see Kolivan. Nothing will happen to you until he has made his decision. And I would not be concerned. Kolivan is a great leader, just and merciful. He will not turn away those who are in need.” Shiro didn’t deny that without the Marmorans’ help, things looked grim. 

“You shouldn’t even be talking to me. Keith didn’t seem happy about it,” Shiro said, still uncertain. If anyone was going to suffer the wrath of the Marmorans’ leader, it was going to be him. And he had already spent time at the wrong end of a blade today. He wasn’t eager to experience that again. 

“He growls more than he pounces. I will admit, he can be stubborn, even for a Galra.” 

The term took Shiro by surprise. He had never seen it before in his studies. “That’s the name of your species, then? Galra?” Shiro asked. 

“Yes. You humans knew us as Marmorans but Galra is the name we give ourselves.” 

“And the language you speak? That is…Galran?” Shiro questioned, his curiosity overriding his hesitance. He had no idea what the Galra would do to him and the others when they reached Kolivan. Might as well learn something about the mysterious species while he still could. The Galra inclined their head.

“I am surprised you came to this planet without speaking it,” Antok said. Shiro grimaced, wishing he had spent more time studying the language back on Earth. Not that it would have made much of a difference. Shiro recalled there only being snippets of Galra and its translations in the many books he had read. 

“So much of the knowledge we had regarding the Galra has been lost over time,” Shiro admitted. 

“I figured something had happened. Your accent was atrocious,” Antok replied with a little chuckle. Shiro felt his face heat up at the lighthearted tease. 

“We came here knowing so little,” Shiro said. He wanted to say more, but he stopped himself. So many questions were on the tip of his tongue but he worried that he would cross a line and the Galra’s easy-going nature would vanish as quickly as it had appeared. It would not do to antagonize the only one who seemed to see the humans as more than troublesome captives. 

“I will answer the questions you have to the best of my ability. If, of course, you will in turn answer mine. I have never been to Earth. I am quite curious,” Antok said. 

“Of course,” Shiro replied, feeling excitement bubble in his gut. Even in his wildest dreams, he had not imagined he would have the ability to learn about Marmora from a native. He had thought he’d be trying to piece together remnants of a long-dead civilization. To find it very much alive and thriving was… thrilling, to say the least. Shiro wasted no time asking the question that had been gnawing at his brain. 

“How is it that you can speak English so well?” 

“Our people used to travel to Earth often. We retained the knowledge of all the languages we have encountered. Not all Galra speak it but it is required for a member of the Blades to be well-versed in at least of a few languages beyond our own.” 

“The Blades?” Shiro questioned.

“It is the organization we are a part of. It is mainly a-” the rest of Antok’s response was cut off by a vicious snarl.

Shiro looked towards the source of the noise to find Keith staring at the two of them. Even through the mask, Shiro could feel the intensity of his glare. Keith marched over to them, yelling something in Galran. Everyone else stopped walking at the sound of shouting. The rest of the Galra stood still and silent. Shiro’s crew tensed at the leader’s voice, fearful of the angry tone that seemed to promise violence. Allura looked at Shiro with wide eyes, begging to know what he could have possibly done to end the uneasy truce. Shiro didn’t spare her a glance, too focused on the furious Galra in front of him. 

Surprisingly, Antok didn’t seem concerned in the face of their leader’s fury. “You are overreacting,” they replied. Their calm only seemed to stoke the flames of the leader’s ire. The furious Galra hissed out what could only be perceived as a threat. The other responded with a chuckle. Shiro wondered if Antok had a death wish. Or if they simply didn’t care that they were probably putting _Shiro’s_ life in danger. 

“Come now, Keith. At least yell in a language the humans can understand,” they said. 

Keith ignored the comment, responding back in Galran. Antok scoffed. 

“I was not telling the human any more than they would eventually learn from Kolivan. Besides, what would they do with the information? They have no weapons, no reinforcements. Just look at them!” Antok said, pointing out the sheer size discrepancy between themselves and Shiro. “They are obviously not a threat,” Antok continued. Shiro realized Antok was speaking in English solely for his benefit and felt absurdly grateful at the small kindness. 

Keith said something else in Galran. Antok waved a nonchalant hand at the warning. With a sigh, Keith turned to Shiro, pinning him with the blank stare of the purple bioluminescent lights of his mask. 

“If you ask about the Galra again, I will slit your throat as a warning to the others,” Keith said simply. Shiro nodded, too afraid to speak. Without another word, Keith walked back to the front of the group and continued on as if nothing had happened. The rest of the group followed in silence. 

* * *

Lumox was farther away than Shiro expected. The group had been walking for the better part of a day, with no breaks for food or water. It was a bit of a shock they had actually been able to go as far as they had. But there was no doubt they couldn’t keep up this slow but relentless pace for much longer. Someone had to say something. Just as Shiro was summoning up the courage to speak, a crash startled him out of his thoughts. 

“Pidge!” someone cried out. Ahead of Shiro, Pidge was on the ground, not moving. Hunk and Lance rushed to her side. 

“Is she alright?” Allura asked, concerned. 

“I think she fainted. Probably from exhaustion,” Hunk replied. 

“What happened? Why did you stop?” Keith demanded from their place at the front of the group. Hunk grimaced at the harshness in the leader’s tone. 

“It’s fine. I’ll carry her. We can keep going,” Hunk said and picked Pidge up carefully. Shiro was furious, a sentiment the rest of the crew shared. Pidge had just _fainted_ and the Galra didn’t seem to care. 

“You can’t treat us like this!” Shiro shouted, desperate. Each of the Galra tensed and Shiro realized his mistake. Before he could blink, Keith was in front of him, snarling. Shiro knew that this time Antok would not save him from Keith, that he had crossed a line somehow by directly opposing their leader. 

“I will treat you as I see fit,” Keith said. 

“Humans do not have the same capabilities as the Galra. We need to rest. We need food and water if we are to continue,” Shiro replied, his teeth gritted to prevent himself from losing what remained of his temper. He had already tested Keith by opening his mouth in the first place. He figured he might as well try to improve the conditions of his fellow crew members before he was inevitably killed for insubordination. Keith glared up at him and Shiro held his gaze despite his misgivings. After a few tense moments, Keith took a deep breath and stepped away from Shiro. Shiro let out a quiet sigh in relief. 

“Do you have food and water in the packs you had been traveling with?” Keith asked, his voice tight as if the question pained him. 

“Yes, we have rations. But I thought those packs were left behind when you…found us,” Shiro said. Keith turned to a few of the Galra behind him and said a few words in their language. They nodded and disappeared into the trees. 

“They will retrieve your packs.” 

“Thank you, but…the campsite is so far away from us. It will take them hours,” Shiro said, trying not to sound ungrateful in the face of Keith’s unexpected kindness. Keith chuckled, a warm sound that reminded Shiro of a cat purring, though he would never tell the Galra that. 

“It took hours traveling with _you_. It should take them only a few minutes,” Keith said with more than a hint of pride in his voice. _Minutes_? Shiro gaped openly in disbelief. He had known that the Galra were technologically advanced, making humans look primitive in comparison. But to think the Galra were physically superior as well, to the point where they could travel in minutes what took humans hours...it made Shiro relieved that the ancient Galra had come in peace when they made the trip to Earth. Those first encounters could have gone much differently. 

“That’s incredible,” Shiro muttered. 

“Not for a Galra,” Keith replied. 

Before Shiro could respond, the Galra Keith had sent reappeared, even faster than expected. They were each carrying multiple packs with ease. One of them came up to Keith and spoke in rushed Galran, paying Shiro no mind. Keith nodded and turned to Shiro. 

“What does your food look like?” Keith asked. 

“Each pack would have several rations. They should be labeled as such. If you cannot read English, I would be happy to help,” Shiro offered. 

“That should not be a problem,” Keith explained. Without another word, the other Galra left to help the rest collect the rations. 

“Thank you for sending them back,” Shiro said. And he was grateful. Keith could have easily decided to ignore Shiro’s pleas. Keith inclined his head in response and then walked away without another word. 

“Shiro!” Shiro turned around at the sound of his name. Lance was waving him over to where he, Hunk, and Pidge were already sitting down, enjoying their rest. Pidge must have woken up at some point. Shiro walked over to them and sat down next to Lance. He looked over at Pidge. Some color had returned to her cheeks, so that was a good sign. 

“How are you feeling?” Shiro asked. Pidge waved off his concern. 

“I’m fine. It’s not a big deal,” she replied. 

“Not a big deal? You _fainted_!” Lance cried 

“I fainted because we had been traveling for hours with no rest. Now I’ll be fine,” Pidge explained. 

“Yeah, thanks Shiro. For saying something,” Hunk said. 

“For a second there, I thought you were a goner,” Lance admitted. 

“Me too,” Shiro replied with a small smile. Lance opened his mouth to say something else but shut it abruptly, his eyes fixed on something behind Shiro. Shiro turned around. It was Antok, their hands full with ration packets and bottles of water. 

“I brought you rations. There should be enough for everyone,” Antok said. No one moved forward to take the food. After a long moment, Shiro stood up and grabbed the food from Antok’s gloved hands. 

“Thank you” he said quietly. The rest of the group said nothing, still fearful. Antok did not seem to notice the slight. 

“Remember to save some of your food,” Shiro said to the group, as he passed out the rations and bottles of water.

“Yes, _dad_.” Lance replied before chugging down some water. The rest of the group laughed. Shiro blushed, letting out a self-conscious chuckle of his own. It felt good to laugh. After the stress of today, they all needed some cheering up.

“I can’t believe even the rations have space slush. It’s sad when you actually start to hope for freeze dried food,” Hunk bemoaned, cutting a sandwich in half to reveal Coran’s famous green goo inside. 

“I have never heard of this ‘space slush’. Is it a common Earth food?” Antok asked suddenly, startling everyone. They had forgotten the Galra was still standing close to where the group was sitting. “I am sorry. I was only curious. I have never been to Earth before,” Antok continued, their voice almost shy. Which was ridiculous. What did a huge Galra have to fear from a bunch of puny humans? Still, Antok shifted slightly from foot to foot as the humans stared. Shiro was reminded of how Antok had only been respectful and friendly towards him from the beginning. He made up his mind, shifting over to make room in the circle. 

“Sit down and I’ll tell you all about Earth food,” Shiro said easily, patting the space in between himself and Lance. Lance was gaping openly at him in disbelief, but Shiro ignored the pilot. This was an opportunity. Maybe by talking to Antok about Earth, Shiro could prove that humans weren’t the threat that Galra thought they were. 

Antok was quick to sit down, as if afraid Shiro would change his mind. Even sitting, the Galra still towered over the humans. 

“Over time, some of the foods humans eat can go bad, which means that then they’ll make us sick. So when we go into space, we have to eat something that won’t go bad for a very long time, something that we’ll be able to get all our nutrients from. That’s where this ‘space slush’ comes in,” Shiro explained. 

“Yeah, but back on Earth, every culture has its own special dishes. There’s a lot of variety in what we eat,” Hunk butted in. Shiro glanced over at him, surprised that Hunk had bothered to say anything at all. 

“Hunk!” Lance admonished, his eyes wide as he looked pointedly between Hunk and Antok. Hunk shrugged. 

“What? I can’t help it. Shiro started talking about food. You know how I get about food. And if the big guy is going to learn anything, he should learn it from an actual chef. Not to toot my own horn,” Hunk replied. Lance groaned. 

“Fine,” Lance turned to Antok, “but if you’re going to learn about Earth food, you should at least learn about the best recipe there is, which is for my abuela’s bistec de palomilla.” Lance went on to explain the intricacies of the dish, stating multiple times, “of course, it’ll never be as good as hers,”. With Lance’s easy words, it was like a dam broke. One by one people relaxed, if only a little. They took turns explaining their favorite dishes to Antok, who would ask the occasional question. 

Shiro smiled as Lance and Hunk began explaining the magnificence that was the ocean to Antok. The conversation was simple, but effective. Shiro could tell that people felt more at ease now, and less afraid. At least, around Antok. Antok, in turn, seemed eager to learn everything they could about Earth. Shiro noticed the other Galra turned towards the group as well, as if they were also willing to listen. Keith, too, was staring, gaze unfathomable behind the mask. 

It was a start. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was rough for me, so I'm happy to just get it out there and move on. This story does not have a beta so all mistakes are my own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
